1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child restraint, and especially relates to a child restraint with recline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child restraints are used in motor vehicles to greatly improve the safety of a child in the event of an accident. Because seats in most vehicles are designed for an adult, the seat belts are not suited for the smaller size of most children. Therefore, the child restraint is secured into the vehicle and provides a greatly improved fit for the child. To improve the comfort of the child restraint and improve the installation into a variety of vehicle seats, many child restraints (CR) can be reclined. Some CRs, commonly called convertible car seats, are designed to be installed either forward or rearward in a vehicle. For most CRs, the recline actuator is on the front of the seat only. However, when a convertible car seat is installed facing rearward onto a vehicle seat, the recline actuator is hidden against the seatback of the vehicle seat. If needed, the user has to adjust the recline status of the CR before placing it onto the vehicle seat.